


Keep Your Friends Close

by BangBangBart



Series: Kinktober 2018 [22]
Category: EXO (Band), JYJ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Dubious Consent, Fisting, Jock Straps, Kinktober, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Under-negotiated Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-13 21:23:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16480004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BangBangBart/pseuds/BangBangBart
Summary: Mob boss Jaejoong wants to try something new with his favorite enforcer.





	Keep Your Friends Close

**Author's Note:**

> kinktober day 27: **fisting** from [this list](https://kimjongdaesthickdick.tumblr.com/post/178451711302/kinktober-the-return)

Usually when Jaejoong wanted to fuck, Jongdae could just tune out the ghastly dirty talk and let himself be manhandled until he came without any input from his higher functions.

Unfortunately, his boss wanted to try something new tonight, something he’d heard about from one of the other lieutenants over drinks. It had started almost benignly, for them. Jaejoong had given Jongdae ‘a present’ earlier and told him to wear it tonight. Jongdae knew to pick his battles and he wasn’t going to stick his neck out for a fucking jockstrap, as tiny and stupid and humiliating as it was.

‘Come here so I can check,’ Jaejoong had demand from where he sat on the bed with his knees spread.

Jongdae bit his lip as Jaejoong pushed his hands up Jongdae’s shorts, delighted when his hands skim over taut elastic straps then warm, bare skin.

‘Fuck baby, let me see you,’ he hissed, taking a handful of firm ass and squeezing hard. ‘Your tiny ass look so fucking cute.’ A crack across the buttcheek. ‘Get on the bed kitten, the way I like.’

Fifteen minutes later and here was Jongdae: in the fucking jockstrap, face down and panting on his boss’ king sized bed. There was a pillow under his hips and his short fingers threatened to rip holes in the expensive linens while a river of lube ran out his ass.

But the massive quantity of lube wasn’t the problem—the problem was that Jaejoong seemed to be on a fucking mission to punch Jongdae’s liver from the inside. Looking back, Jongdae realized he should have gotten suspicious when after the third finger had done its job he was treated to even more lube up the ass rather than the usual hard slap from Jaej’s gross prep hand.

Jaejoong was kneeling by the side of the bed for maximum leverage and an optimal viewing angle. He had four fingers and the tip of his thumb in, which Jongdae knew not because he could feel the distinction in the tug of his rim, but because Jaejoong was fucking narrating the whole fucking process with a sort of gleeful awe. Jaejoong didn't have the largest fingers, but Jongdae had never been so _open_ before, and he whined at the pull.

‘You turn into such a cute little slut when I don’t give you what you want at the exact moment you want it,’ Jaejoong grinned.

‘Whatever, asshole—I’m stretched out, I’m horny, and I want it so goddamn bad, so are you going to give it to me or am I going to have to find an orgasm somewhere else?’ Jongdae asked with a sneer, but his voice was thin and breathy.

Jaejoong didn’t answer, just rotated his hand slowly and watched as Jongdae’s already puffy, red hole stretched around the palm of his hand.

‘You’re taking so much kitten, stretching so wide and red for hyung,’ Jaejoong said, sounding smug. Jongdae could feel the eyes on his asshole as Jaejoong twisted his hand back. ‘Think you can fit more inside of you?’

It wasn’t a question so he didn’t wait for an answer before he tucked his thumb and started pushing forward. Jongdae’s breath caught at how quickly the cone of his hand widened into something that felt unforgiving and impossible. At the first press of knuckles against his tight asshole, Jongdae yelped and involuntarily kicked out, nearly catching Jaejoong in one of his stupid chest tattoos.

‘Stop squirming. I mean I don’t really care but I guarantee you will.’

Jongdae breathed deep into the sheets and tried to bear down, deliberately not thinking about what his piece of shit boss might have in mind for Phase 2.

**Author's Note:**

> [come be gross about chen with me](https://kimjongdaesthickdick.tumblr.com)


End file.
